Like You
by KonotosDeathRose
Summary: Draco hated funerals, but he would do anything for her... Even follow her into death. This is a song fic to the song of Evanescence's "Like You" I hope that you enjoy!


Song fic: like you

Song fic: like you

Draco sat in the front pew. He wore all black, his tux, his tie, his button-down shirt, his socks and shoes… even his boxers where black. He wore his hair down loosely and not geld back, just the way she had liked it. Oh how he wished he didn't have to be here, he whished that something like this didn't happen. But it did. Sobs could be heard all around him, but he couldn't hear them… he didn't want to; he was in his own Hell.

_Stay low_

_Soft, dark, and dreamless_

_Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness_

He sat alone. No one wanted to sit next to him, and he didn't blame them. Everyone there hated him, blamed him for what had happened. But they didn't know. All around, murmurs about theories floated around that all consist of him and what he possibly done. But he knew the truth; he had nothing to do with her death, but his mind told him that he did. It was his father's doing, so wasn't it his fault too? _No_, he kept telling himself. _I can't control what that bastard does, just as he can't control me anymore._ What he wouldn't give to bring her back. He hated himself for living while she lay cold and unmoving in the casket in front of him on the altar. He just couldn't let go and it was entirely his fault.

_I hate me_

_For breathing without you_

_I don't want to feel anymore for you_

A silent tear fell down his cheek. He whipped it away, furious with himself. He will not let the other's see him cry. That was the last thing that he needed; to be hounded by them for pretending to care… but he did care. No matter how hard he tried, she somehow made him care for her. And look what that had gotten her, a first class ticket to see Death himself. His father had tried to come in between them, throwing girls at his son left and right. Hoping that he would fall in love with one of them instead of the 'disgraceful Mudblood'. He did try, just so his father wouldn't take his anger out on him, or worse; his mother. She had even caught him cheating on her, a plan he was sure was his fathers, but she took him back. Why did she have to be so damned understanding? Kindness was something that he wasn't used to, but she showed it to him. He never wanted to leave her.

_Grieving for you_

_I'm not grieving for you_

_Nothing real love can't undo_

_And though I may have lost my way_

_All paths lead straight to you_

He could barely see her as she lay there. All he wanted was to touch her one more time. Maybe after he would join her. He didn't have anything else to live for, so why not?

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

It was midday, her favorite time of day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, just as she preferred it. Natural light spilled through the high paned windows, shining on her, creating a halo like image around her with another ray beaming next to her casket, between her and where he sat. All the noise around him blended together, creating a dull hum, droned out by the birds chirping merrily outside, oblivious to the happenings in the church. Why couldn't he be like those birds? Like everyone else who didn't really know her? Just to go home and everything go back to normal, no real impact of her death affecting their everyday lives. No, he knew that he loved her too much to not let this affect him.

_Halo_

_Blinding wall between us_

_Melt away and leave us alone again_

_Humming, haunted somewhere out there_

_I believe our love can see us through in death_

They started to let people go up and see her for one last time. He stood up stiffly and walked up close to her upper body. Seeing her lying there, still glowing of her natural beauty with the added light made the dagger in his heart take a painful twist. All he wanted to do is lie down with her and to be buried with her, to be where ever she goes. He didn't care so as long as he was with her. She was so small that he looked like he could fit. He couldn't take this pain, seeing her pale face that used to glow with happiness. Too painful…

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

_There's room inside for two_

_And I'm not grieving for you_

_I'm coming for you_

'I hate being alone,' she had once told him. He smiled at the memory, the night that started it all. She hated thunderstorms and she seeked comfort in him. He gladly gave it to her. Oh how he wanted to comfort her now. She would be lying under the earth without someone to hold her through the storms. _I will be there,_ he vowed to himself. _Every storm, I will be there._

_You're not alone_

_No matter what they told you_

_You're not alone_

_I'll be right beside you forevermore_

He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand there as she lay cold in the casket, eyes closed to never see the world again. Never read a new book again… He would never be able to stare into her beautiful cinnamon eyes ever again. He had a plan forming in his head before he even knew that he was planning anything. When he got home, he would end it… end it all. He didn't want to know how she died, even though no one knew, he still wouldn't want to know. Tonight…

_I long to be like you sis_

_Lie cold in the ground like you did_

_There's room inside for two_

_And I'm not grieving for you_

_And as we lay in silent bliss_

_I know you remember me_

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

_There's room inside for two_

_And I'm not grieving for you_

He looked up and out the window where the light was beaming on her from. He squinted his eyes in the brightness, but what else he saw made his eyes grew wide. Standing outside the window looking in was his beloved. _Her ghost,_ he thought in awe. But it didn't seem right. Aren't ghosts translucent? He wouldn't have been able to see her in the daylight even if he really tried… She was completely solid. She smiled a sad smile at him, her hand resting on her necklace. It was the locket that Draco had given her, she never took it off. He looked down at the corpse of his love and noticed that the locket wasn't on her. In fact, he didn't remember her having it on when he first got there. His head snapped back up to the window, but she was gone. _If that's her, then who is lying in the casket looking like her?_ He asked himself. "Hermione…" he whispered as he gazed out the window.

_I'm coming for you_

A/N: This is my first song fic/ one-shot!! This will definitely be a sequel so keep an eye out for it!


End file.
